Planning and Evaluation UNC Lineberger planning and evaluation includes external and internal activities. External planning includes the Scientific Advisory Board and ad hoc consultants. Internal planning includes the Program Planning, Internal Advisory, and NC Cancer Hospital Executive Committees, and Strategic Planning. During the next five years, the Center will continue to improve its planning and evaluation by sponsoring additional program retreats / mini-symposia targeted to cross-cutting research areas of strategic importance. The Center also plans to increase its use of ad hoc consultants. All planning and evaluation efforts/groups report to Dr. Shelley Earp. Center Director. Dr. Michael O'Malley. Associate Director for Administration and Planning, is responsible for the organization and conduct of all planning and evaluation activities. The Center requests $51,000 to support Planning and Evaluation activities. Requested support reflects continued enhancement of the effort is that have successfully guided the Center over the past decade.